


【授翻/哈德】Some Dance to Remember, Some Dance to Forget

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Oneshot, Roommates, Teeny bit of angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: “我感觉很好，”Harry点着头咕哝到。“只要你在我身边时，我都感觉很好。”“Potter，”Draco小声说，移动着脚步，Harry带着他在舞池里缓慢的转了一个圈。“别，Draco，别说。”“那些记者今天甚至不在这里。”Harry的手臂紧紧圈住Draco。“我知道。”“那你为什么还——？”“你就不能闭上你的大嘴巴吗？”Harry恼火的说道。“就只是一支舞而已。”Draco弯了弯嘴角。“只有这一支舞？”“暂时是，”Harry回答。他们再一次在舞池里旋转着，时间正好，在这一刻，他们的眼里只有彼此。终于，一切虚假的都成为了现实。





	【授翻/哈德】Some Dance to Remember, Some Dance to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Dance to Remember, Some Dance to Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484848) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 

> 喜欢此译文的朋友请去原文为loveglowsinthedark太太疯狂打call点kudos♥~
> 
> 标题来自老鹰乐队的《加州旅馆》。

  
“想跳支舞吗？”  
Draco知道会发生这种事——Harry会朝他走来，跟他对话——但当Draco的视线从手里的香槟转向Harry时，他感觉自己还没做好准备，Harry站在他面前，面无表情，但目光柔软而温暖。

“你跳舞很烂，Potter，”Draco把细长的香槟杯放在一旁，站起身来。

Harry咧开嘴巴笑了。“因为‘你’是精致优雅男孩本人？”他一边反驳一边向Draco伸出了手。

Draco站在原地，看着Harry伸出的那只手，长了茧子的手心朝上，黑色的长袍袖口搭在他的手臂上，露出了那道长而弯曲的伤疤，它很久了以前就愈合了，但仍清晰可见。

即使Harry注意到Draco的目光，他也不会承认的。Draco握住他的手，他们漫步到了舞池中的空地上，加入了其他已经开始跳舞的人，Lovegood看见了他们，越过Blaise的肩膀给了Draco一个微笑。

“你今天真好看，”Harry对着Draco小声说到。

Draco只是抬头盯着他，像一段欢快的旋律流畅的融入一曲慢华尔兹舞曲，音乐开始变得过于甜蜜了。

“你把自己打理的很得体，”Draco回应到。Harry翘了翘嘴角走近一步。当Harry的一只手牵着Draco，另一只手滑到他的下背部时，Draco补充到，“你也很好看。”

“我感觉很好，”Harry点着咕哝到。“只要你在我身边时，我都感觉很好。”

“Potter，”Draco小声说，移动着脚步，Harry带着他在舞池里缓慢的转了一个圈。  
“别，Draco，别说。”

“那些记者今天甚至不在这里。”

Harry的手臂紧紧圈住Draco。“我知道。”

“那你为什么还——？”

“你就不能闭上你的大嘴巴吗？”Harry恼火的说道。“就只是一支舞而已。”

Draco弯了弯嘴角。“只有这一支舞？”

“暂时是，”Harry回答。

他们再一次在舞池里旋转着，时间正好，在这一刻，他们的眼里只有彼此。

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Harry正在丽痕书店买书，等待售货员找钱的时候，他的手指不耐烦的敲击着木头柜台。

“把书给我就行了，零钱不用找了，”Harry暴躁的说，他的余光看见了角落里有个穿土灰色袍子的男人，从人群（全是记者）中走出来，朝他迈了一步，然后举起了相机。

闪光灯一亮，Harry就抓着精心包装的书本准备离开。这促使另外两名记者迅速的从人群中冲到最前面，对着Harry举起了笨重的相机。

“操，”Harry轻声骂到，然后迅速举起手向那群人示意，希望他们能让Harry通过。

_“Harry Potter！”_

_“Mr. Potter！”_

_“看这里，Harry！”_

_“笑一个！”_

_“这里！看这里！”_

Harry感觉自己的怒火正在上升，他试着控制住那团在他身体里快速燃烧着的魔法结块。“请让我过去，谢谢，”他咬牙切齿的说，把手里正在往下滑的书本举高了一点，用下巴朝着那条蜿蜒的，铺满鹅卵石的对角巷示意。

_“你的朋友们在哪儿？”_

_“和Ginevra Weasly分手会影响你和Ron Weasly的友谊吗？”_

_“你现在在跟其他人约会吗？”_

_“你现在是要回霍格沃茨吗？”_

Harry绝望的想要从这群呈半圆形包围着他的人群里挤出去，他们把Harry牢牢堵在了丽痕书店门口。

“让开！”随着Harry的怒吼，他身后橱窗的玻璃随着他的魔法波动炸开了。那群记者吓呆了，大气都不敢出。Harry摸索着转身回到书店时，被自己的脚绊了一下，在他伸出手稳住自己的同时，他手上的书全部掉在了地上。

他看见一缕白金色的头发，在清晨的阳光下闪眩目明亮的光。就在这时，Harry感觉他的胳膊被一块尖锐的玻璃划伤了，一道长长的伤口从手肘延伸到手腕。

“Potter，”Harry的耳边响起一个平静的声音，Harry手臂开始喷出血来，溅到了橱窗内崭新的教材上。

一双温暖的手握住Harry的手肘让他站了起来，一根熟悉的山楂木魔杖在空中挥动着——他的书从地上盘旋而起——Harry立刻感觉他开始因失血过多而有些头晕了。

_“是Malfoy家的那个男孩儿！”_

_“一个被赦免的食死徒！”_

_“Harry Potter在审判时为他说过话！”_

_“你们现在是朋友了吗？Harry”_

_“他对你施夺魂咒了吗？”_

_“看这儿！让我们瞧瞧你的胳膊！”_

“滚开！”Harry愤怒的转身，他现在全身都是血。

“过来，”一只苍白的手拉住Harry未受伤的那只胳膊将它拉近，他感觉一股温暖的热气扑到他的太阳穴上。“别动。”

“Malfoy？”Harry头脑混乱的问到。

“我只是想帮你，Potter。”那个声音轻轻的回答着，尽管里面夹杂着一丝丝挖苦和同情。

Harry的目光终于落在了他旁边那个人身上。Malfoy一只手抱紧Harry的书，另一只手紧紧的握住Harry没受伤的那只胳膊。

“Malfoy。”

Malfoy点点头将Harry拉近。“去圣芒戈？”他平静的问到，Harry感觉脑袋发晕，他点头同意了。

第二天，预言家日报的头版被一张照片铺满了——Malfoy抱着两个鼓囊囊的纸袋，帮助Harry站起身，同时还小心翼翼的扶着Harry，将他流血的手臂举起来。

_ **“Malfoy通过成为救世主的朋友以求更轻松的赎罪。”** _

Harry没有费心去读这篇文章，当他的缠满绷带的手臂因疼痛而抽动时，他花了整整十分钟，盯着这张可动照片里的Malfoy脸上令人捉摸不透的表情。

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

一支舞变成了三支舞，然后他们停下了，但Draco还没有转身离开。

他知道他永远不会乐意从Harry怀中离开。

“你的头发闻起来有些不一样了，”Harry眨眨眼睛，身子往后退了一点以便他能看着Draco的脸。

“是吗？”Draco拖着长腔说，他感觉在他胃里扑腾的蝴蝶从一只变成了很多只。“你会在心里记下所有人的味道吗，Potter？”

“不，不是所有人。”Harry的嘴角微微翘起。

接着Draco能看到的就是Harry的嘴唇，在离他几英寸近的地方，粉色的但有些干裂的嘴唇，他真该为这件事儿做些准备；他知道Harry会在这里，认为他已经准备好了。但现在，Draco感觉自己说的每句话可能都会不经意的透露出他真正渴望的东西，他为之痛苦的东西。

Draco颤抖的呼吸着，他强迫自己看向其他地方，那双绿眼锐利的目光牢牢钉在他脸上，Draco感觉到一阵直通脊椎的震颤。

“打个赌吗？他俩能成，”Draco随意的瞄了一眼Lovegood的方向。崭新的白色礼服随着她的身体旋转舞动，Blaise握着她的手，在舞池中旋转着。她白皙发光的肌肤与Blaise迷人的棕色肌肤形成了宜人的对比。

Harry并没有立刻回答他，Draco只好转头看着Harry，他还盯着Draco，他目光柔和但却坚定的注视着Draco。

“我喜欢往好处想，”Harry最终回答到，Draco用力吞咽着，压下自己心头的感觉。

“是啊，你在这方面相当蠢，”Draco胸口收紧，再一次看向了其他地方。“他们也是，”他看着Blasie轻轻的吻上了Lovegood的额头。

Harry温暖结实的身体靠的更近了，他的呼吸打在Draco脸上。“大多数人有了亲密关系之后就会变蠢。”他轻声说。“这都是快乐的一部分。”

Draco感觉喉咙发干，他现在极度需要更多的香槟，但他现在甚至无法让自己从Harry怀里离开。“你快乐吗？Potter？”他问到。

“不是我想要的那种快乐，”Harry的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着Draco。

“那是什么？”

“我...我想我可能还不够蠢吧...”

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

这一天是圣诞节，下午刚过四点时，Harry非常满足的走出蜂蜜公爵，他小口的咬着一块填满巧克力慕斯馅儿的龙蛋。Ron和Hermione在三把扫帚等着他，Harry漫不经心的把他的还在衣套里的新长袍搭在手臂上，朝酒吧走去。

“看在梅林的份上，这可不是让衣服没有皱褶的好方法，”一个轻快的声音响起，Harry眨眨眼，看见Malfoy靠在蜂蜜公爵结着薄霜的橱窗上，他整个人几乎快融进背后的雪景了——他穿着淡天蓝色的长袍，戴着毛茸茸的白色手套，脸颊被冻得粉红，嘴巴里还嚼着一只巧克力娃，向Harry摇着头。

Harry停下脚步，咧嘴笑着走近了他。

“我不在乎我的长袍有没有褶子，Malofy，”他说。

“显然你是的，”Malfoy哼哼道，咬掉了一只巧克力蛙腿。“这长袍是为了今天的舞会吗？”

“_假如_我去的话，是的，”Harry立刻回答，“但我还没决定去不去呢。”

“唔，你买了新的长袍，这还是有些意义的，”Malfoy指出，舔了舔下嘴唇沾上的巧克力。

Harry因为他的动作小小的分心了，盯着他的嘴唇。“Hermione逼我去的。”他叹口气说到。“说实话，我并不太喜欢舞会。”

Malfoy挑起一边眉毛。“因为你经常参加舞会？”

“我以前去过舞会好吗！”Harry笑着回到。

“圣诞舞会*，”Malfoy笑着点头。“不是很珍惜那场舞会的记忆噢，是吗？”

“梅林啊，那就是个噩梦，”Harry回答，Malfoy笑了起来。“我想Parvati还没原谅我呢。”

“Pansy也是啊，”Malfoy叹气。“这就是为什么她今年绝不会和我一起去舞会的原因。”

“你真的有去邀请过别人吗？”Harry透过满嘴厚厚的巧克力慕斯问到。

“你没有吗？”

“你疯了吗？所有的媒体报社今晚都会去的。”

“所以你_必须_得带着最让人意想不到的伴侣，出席这场舞会，”Malofy的眼睛闪着狡黠的光芒。“给那些媒体来点猛料，Potter，别小气。”

Harry咧嘴笑着，他眯着眼睛仿佛在认真思考Malfoy的建议。“那么，_你_跟我一起去，”他挑衅的看着Malfoy笑了。

“哇噢，想象一下那个场面，”Malfoy咯咯笑着。

“我不需要想象，”Harry说。“我今晚能亲身体验到。八点在礼堂见。”

Malfoy的眼睛闪烁着快乐的光，他皱了皱鼻子说到，“我会考虑一下的，Potter。”

“讨厌鬼，”Harry温柔的说到，把手里剩下的龙蛋塞Malfoy嘴边。

Malfoy从橱窗旁站直身子，慢慢的咬了一口巧克力，嘴角挂上了一个甜蜜的微笑。

“等会儿见，Malfoy，”Harry舔干净了自己的手指。

Malfoy伸出手擦掉了Harry脸上的一丝巧克力慕斯。这时旁边亮起了一道闪光灯，他们回头发现一名记者抱着相机，迅速的跑开了。

“看来我们又要上报纸了。”

“梅林，这样的话，我已经等不及今晚的舞会了。”

他们第二天确实上了_预言家日报_，头版上全是他们的照片——Malfoy在蜂蜜公爵门口擦拭Harry的脸颊；他俩穿着正式的长袍，Harry伸出手邀请Malfoy跳舞；他们在礼堂优雅的共舞和他们刻意压抑着的笑声。如果不是有_预言家日报_的照片为证，Harry甚至不敢相信这一切是真的。

**“不太可能的浪漫？”**这几个字赫然出现在报纸头版，Harry和Draco分别坐在格兰芬多和斯莱哲林长桌上吃着早饭，交换着笑容。

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

太阳快下山了，春天清爽的空气变得有些凉了，光线在巨大的白色帐篷外面变暗了。Xenophilius Lovegood和他的女儿在头顶纵横交错的梦幻光线下翩翩起舞，他们白色的头发和肌肤闪烁着微光。Draco拿着两杯香槟走向Harry时，Blaise正带着他的母亲在舞池中旋转。

“你预料到这事儿了吗？”他递给Harry一杯香槟。“Blaise和Lovegood？”

“他们真的会结婚这事儿？不，我没料到，”Harry回答。“我料到他们会因为_我俩_而在一起吗？”他笑着停顿一下。“不，这个我也没料到。”他补充到。

“所以我俩得负全责咯？”Draco大笑着说。“太棒了。也许我们能因此敲诈他们，让他们的孩子以我们的名字命名。”

他们在一旁窃笑着时，Draco看见了Pansy。她的表情和多年前她开启Harry的“谣言工坊”时的表情一模一样——就像她相信Draco是在拼上一切来换取一些非常微小的东西一样。

Draco立刻移开了目光。

“公寓的事怎么样了？”Draco喝了一口香槟。“找到新室友了吗？”

Draco注意到Harry鼻孔张开，嘴唇变薄了，他愤怒的皱起了眉头，几秒钟之后他又一脸平静。

“没，”Harry简洁的回答，他不想多谈这件事。

Draco心跳加速，他决定激激Harry。“Potter...？”

“我说了，我不会找新室友的。”

“我敢打赌，孤单一人一定很寂寞。”这是Draco能使用的最隐蔽的方法，去打听Harry的生活中有没有另一个人。

Harry弯了弯嘴角，温暖的目光看向他，靠近他，他们的肩膀挨在一起。“唔，我现在不是孤单一人了。”

“停下来，别这样，”Draco停下喘了口气，他肺里的空气令他全身发颤。

“我永远不会停下来，Draco。”

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

这一切开始于Draco在某一天去上草药课的路上，他从背后被施了个蜇人咒，但学校对此事置之不理。

三周后，Harry在一条空旷的走廊上发现了浑身是血，全身淤青，一条胳膊被弄断了，因一个混淆咒而意识不清的Draco。

“都是因为那篇报道，”那天傍晚，Hermione简单明了的指出。

“他妈的看在上帝的份上，Mione，我带他去舞会只是个玩笑，”Harry嘶声说到，他感觉喉头被一个冰冷的肿块哽着，Malfoy脸颊浮肿的躺在医疗翼的画面浮现在他眼前。

“你在媒体面前开了这个‘玩笑’，”Ron提醒他，“你给了他们足够的东西来胡乱推测。”

“我们只是_‘被谣传’_是恋人，”Harry绝望的说。

“你没有否认或者质疑这件事，Harry。”Hermione叹了口气。

“别再为仇恨罪辩护了，”Harry怒气冲冲的说。“他跟以前不一样了；你_知道_他现在跟以前不一样了。”

“伙计，我从来没想过有一天我能和Malfoy待在一个房间而不用魔杖指着对方，”Ron告诉他。“但这个混蛋不像以前那么难以容忍了。我们也经常和他交流。”

“这就足以证实人们的那些怀疑和看法了。”Hermione点头表示同意。

Harry感觉他的胃痉挛着。“你是在告诉我，某种程度上来说，这件事是我的错吗？我应该在_两个月前_否认那篇该死的报道？！”

“也许你应该发表一个声明之类的——”Hermione犹豫的说到。

“噢，我当然会。”Harry愤怒的打断了她。“我会发表非常多的声明。”

当预言家日报的记者来采访时，Harry确认了他和Malfoy的“关系”。第二天，当Malfoy看见这篇报道时，他在礼堂对着Harry发问般的扬起了眉毛。

“我给了那些媒体一点料。”Malfoy在魔药课找到Harry时，他这么回答到。

“你说我是你的男朋友，还保证会对下一个对我动手的人进行恐怖的复仇，”Malfoy轻轻的说，把肩上的背包提高了一点，他的左手仍然吊着绷带。“如果这话不是你说的，他们一定会被带去魔法法律执行司（DMLE*¹）审判的。

“但这确实是_我_说的，”Harry鲁莽的说，“被选中的男孩或是救世主或是其他什么的。”

Malfoy露齿而笑，“你是弯的吗？”

“_你_是吗？”

“我是。”

“噢。”Harry在整整十秒钟里对Draco眨着眼，“我想那应该挺方便的。”

“对我来说，是的，”Malfoy低声轻笑。“对你来说，就不是很方便了。”

“别急着把我打发走啊，”Harry笑着回到。“马上就到情人节了。你准备好第一次约会了吗？”

“你真的疯了，Potter，”Malfoy轻柔的说，他在转身走开之前，翻了个白眼轻轻推了一把Harry的肩膀。“还有，看在梅林的份上，下次你要发表声明说我是你爱情生活一部分的时候，提醒我一声。”

“让我们去帕笛芙夫人茶馆亲个小嘴儿吧，亲爱的。”Harry对他喊到。

Malfoy一路笑着穿过走廊。Harry觉得他想成为那个能让马尔福笑得更开心的人。

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

当Draco在看Harry和Lovegood跳舞时，Pansy走了过来。

“Draco，你在做什么？”她迅速的问到，Draco自己也没有一个像样回答。“这可不会有好结果。”她警告到，但Draco没有回答。

“你想让我做什么，Pans？”他低声说。“你是在建议我永远不要跟他讲话？永远不要跟他有任何往来？”

“不，”她说，“因为你从来不听我的。”

“你了解我的。”

“但我不了解他。”

“嗯，但我了解他，”Draco温柔的说。

“然后呢？”

“我想念他，”Draco轻声承认到。

“显然你不需要我指出解决此事最显而易见的方法，”她生气的回答。

“我怕。”

“怕什么？”

Draco没有回答Pansy；他不想承认，他害怕失去一些甚至还未拥有的东西。

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

当Harry和Malfoy同居的谣言开始传开时，他好像顿悟了一样。

“我们_可以_真的住在一起，”某个晚上，Harry和Malfoy在魔法部的自助餐厅里，分享三明治和蛋糕时，Harry这么说到。“我讨厌住在格里莫广场，而你讨厌跟父母住在一块儿。”

“继续提这样的建议，这样人们就会以为我们私奔的原因是你搞大了我的肚子或者其他的，”Malfoy笑着说。

“讨厌鬼，”Harry无可奈何的笑着。“不，听着。我不在乎别人说什么，你也不在乎。我非常想要搬进一个没有充满黑魔法的地方，以及，我确实想要一个室友。”

“Weasley呢？”

“Hermione和他要搬到一起住，”Harry告诉他。“上周六他们刚装修完公寓。”

“所以你觉得可以来我这儿试试运气？”Malfoy吃着一块黄瓜三明治，拖着长腔说到。

“噢，闭嘴吧，你这小混蛋，我也试着为你着想了好吧。”（I’m trying to get in your pants.）

Malfoy又一次笑了，他的眼睛闪闪发光。“你忘记你已经在我的_裤子里_了吗？（you’re already in my pants?）所有人都知道，我们几乎已经结婚了。”

Harry好奇的转头看了看四周。“有媒体在这儿吗？”他笑着问，Malfoy翻着白眼，在桌下踢了他一脚。“那么，我们是一起去找公寓还是？”

只用了不到两周，他们就搬进了一个完美的两居室公寓。那些只抓到一丝线索就能胡编乱造的记者，已经在报道里推测出了一切，从Harry和Draco匆忙的订婚，到一场在巴哈马举行的一时冲动的私人婚礼。

这真是太过有趣了，所以他俩又办了一个乔迁派对。Harry和Draco在两个记者面前摆着pose，他们已经习惯纯洁的接吻了。Harry的手一直放在Malfoy的腰上，即使是他们没有跳舞的时候，他们也得注意全程避免目光接触，不然只会引发一场永无止境的疯狂大笑。

Ron和Hermione并未对此发表任何评论，但是Harry不止一次发现他们在交换着了然一切的眼神。

Harry没有足够的勇气去面对他俩这个了然一切的眼神。

Luna和Blaise Zabini是最后离开派对的，Harry和Malfoy整晚都在聊天，同时打开别人送的乔迁礼物。Harry慢慢意识到自己花了太多时间去想Malfoy的事，即使他们不在家里的时候。

“我想我可能喜欢上了一个男人，”在某天的午餐时间，Harry对Ron脱口而出。

Ron眼睛都不眨的问，“你喜欢Malfoy？”

“What？！”Harry勉强的笑了笑。“看在他妈的份上，Ron，你知道的，和Malfoy的那件事就是为了赶走那些狗记者。”

“我知道，但Malfoy是个男人，不是吗？”Ron说。“你喜欢他，对吗？”他重复到。

“你也是个男的，你怎么不问我喜不喜欢你？！”Harry脸红了，他慌乱而防备的反驳。

Ron慌里慌张的脸红了。“伙计，看在梅林的份上，”他哽住了。

“这就是我的意思，”Harry气冲冲的喝了一口茶，跳着脚回答到。

喜欢上男人是一回事——但喜欢上一个Malfoy，就完全是另外一回事了。

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Draco花了几分钟才找到Harry，他正站在帐篷外面抽烟。

“你_不会_又在用这些该死的尼古丁自杀吧，”Draco走到Harry面前，冷漠的说。

“噢走开，_老妈_，”Harry微笑着回答。

“你已经戒烟三年了，”Draco说，虽然这听起来挺可疑的。

Harry耸耸肩。“我只是今晚想来一根。”

“然后你身上正好有烟？”

“当然不是。我问Nott要了一跟。”

“我要杀了Theo，”Draco愤怒的咕哝着。

“不知道你为什么这么恼火。”Harry弹掉了大拇指上的烟灰，冷冷的回答。

“你已经戒烟了。”

“你以前还跟我住在一起呢。世事多变。”

这句话像迎面给了Draco一拳，他震惊的盯着Harry。

“我以为这是我们共同作出的最好决定，”过了一会，Draco慢吞吞的说到。

“_我们_没有共同决定任何事。”Harry猛吸一口烟，烟雾从他的鼻子里飘出来。“_你_决定搬出去，我对此没有发言权。”

“好吧。_我_以为这是最好的决定。”

“就因为我们上床了？”Harry粗鲁的问。

Draco的胃抽紧了。“因为我们把这件事儿搞复杂了，”他声音颤抖的回答。

Harry点头。“是因为我们上床了。”他重复到。

“因为我们——我们只是假装——然...然后就——”

“就上床了。”

“别说了，Potter。”

“你要假装这一切没有发生吗？”Harry厉声质问他，Draco后退了一步。

“我——我不知道我们为什么要——”

“好吧，”Harry打断了他。

“我...我只是不知道那样做会有什么结果。”

“更正：你_不想_要有任何结果。”

Draco受伤似的缩了一下，“不是那样的，Harry。”

“那你为什么要搬走？！”Harry咆哮扔下手里的烟，碾碎它。没等Draco回答，就粗暴的推开他走掉了。

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Harry已经不记得他和Malfoy成为朋友之前、同居之前的生活是什么样了。一起在公共场合露面已经变成了一种习惯，如果说这种习惯会妨碍Harry的爱情生活的话，那么他真的不是很在意。

谢天谢地，Malfoy对他自己的社交生活十分谨慎，他总是有办法避开媒体的视线。Harry只去了几个半正式的约会，如果他能被媒体骚扰的话。

那件事发生在Malfoy25岁生日那天。

Malfoy在酒吧闪光灯下跳舞，这可不是Harry能常见到的事情。Harry不是那种喜欢一整晚都待在酒吧的人，但是Malfoy告知他——是_告知_，不是询问——Harry得在Malfoy生日派对那天待在酒吧，所以Harry照做了。

Malfoy大概只用了十分钟就变得醉醺醺的了，他摇摇晃晃的融进了酒吧舞池，他和Harry被酒吧的醉鬼们挤散了。Malfoy像被催眠般的优雅舞动着双臂，摇晃着臀部。他的脸蛋和手臂被弄上了金粉，闪闪发光。

Harry的视线无法从他身上移开。

当一个没穿上衣的，有着肌肉分明的胸部和坚硬腹肌的家伙在Malfoy身后跳舞，并且在他身上磨蹭时，同样醉醺醺的Harry暴怒了。

即使这是一个麻瓜酒吧，要想轻松地从袖子里滑出魔杖，指着那个家伙的小腹施个锋利的蜇人咒，对Harry来说，仍然是一件简单到可笑的事情。

谢天谢地，Malfoy感觉身后恶心的磨蹭在几秒内就消失了。他立刻回到Harry身边，汗淋淋的喘着气。

“其他人还没来吗？”他喘着气问Harry，Harry摇了摇头，大口喝完了手中的第五瓶啤酒。

Malfoy又点了一杯纯威士忌。Harry转头对酒保摇头，然后扯了扯Malfoy的袖子。

“来跳舞吧，”Harry低声说。Malfoy惊讶的看着他时，Harry补充到，“我好像在那个角落看见了_预言家日报_的记者。”

“哪儿？”Malfoy伸长脖子，盯着Harry含糊指向的地方。

“就，过来跳舞就行了，”Harry低声吼到，拉着Malfoy的胳膊肘。

他们之前一起跳过舞，紧紧的贴在一起。他们之前更亲密，手掌紧紧交握。Harry知道Malfoy闻起来是什么样，他的汗水是什么味道，他喝过几杯后的呼吸是什么味道。

但那和今晚的一切都不一样。

当他们笨拙的在舞池中移动着时，Harry不仅仅是抱着Malfoy。他充满占有欲的抱着Malfoy，用手肘推开那些正好出现在他们附近的陌生人。他们轻轻地喘着粗气，热切而渴望的盯着对方。

“你怎么了？”当Harry推开一个对着Malfoy抛媚眼的棕发高个时，Malfoy小声问到。

“没怎么。只是在跳舞。”

“为什么？”

“你指什么？”Harry粗声粗气的说。“今天是你的生日，但其他人还没来，所以我想我能和你跳会儿舞。”Harry强迫自己放开Malfoy，后退了一步。“除非你想跟其他人跳舞；或者今晚跟其他人回家？”

“那_你_今晚打算带我回家咯？”Malfoy狡猾的拖着长腔说到，他的声音几乎被酒吧里震耳欲聋的音乐声淹没。

“是的，”Harry咽了口唾沫补充到，“因为我们住在一起，蠢货。”

“是啊，”Malfoy说，他的眼睛里有什么东西一闪而过，让Harry起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“还有别的原因吗。”

“还有别的原因吗。”Harry点头重复到。然后他猛地向前倾身。

这是一个非常不纯洁，饥渴，还有点下流的吻。Harry能听见他自己的低吼着把舌头伸进Malfoy的嘴巴，舔咬着Malfoy的嘴唇。Harry感觉有点头晕目眩，他用力把Malfoy拖得更近，吻得更深。他们倾斜着身子，Malfoy的手紧紧地按住Harry的肩胛骨，Harry的手捧着Malfoy的脸颊。

“只是为了那些记者，对吗？”但他们退开之后，Malfoy喘着气说到。

“闭嘴。”Harry在抓住Malfoy头发把他拉回来之前，龇牙低吼到。

当他们终于从这个吻里分开时，Harry把Malfoy拖出人群，参加生日派对的其他人已经到了，正在四处寻找他俩。他们整个晚上都聚在那个他们霸占的卡座里，这给了Harry足够的时间去思考那个吻——在他和Malfoy回家之后会变成什么样。

凌晨2点，他们终于回到了家。Harry把Malfoy拽进他的卧室，推到在床上，粗暴的扒下了Malfoy的衣服。

而Malfoy，没有移开目光，也没有反抗——当Harry把他剥得精光然后吻上他时，当Harry大胆的掰开他的大腿进入他时。

Harry不知道他这些年是如何度过的，当Malfoy不在他身下的时候，Malfoy愉悦的蠕动着，在Harry的肩膀上短促压抑的呻吟着。他想要一整天都跟Malfoy做爱，余生的每一天。

他想和_Malfoy_一起度过这一生。

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Draco再一次敲着门，他的指节在门板上发出了三下尖锐的响声，他怒火中烧的等待Harry应门。他知道Harry在家——他能感觉到Harry的魔力在门内劈啪作响——他知道Harry听见了是他在敲门。

又过了一分钟，Draco一拳砸在门上。“我知道你在家，你这混球。开门！”

Draco又等了半分钟，Harry猛地拉开了门，看都不看Draco一眼就走开了。他脱掉了长袍光脚站着，半截衬衫下摆耷拉在长裤外面，衬衫的纽扣松松的系到胸口上。壁炉上的无线电传来塞蒂娜?沃贝克* 的歌声，落地窗大开着，吹进了一阵阵寒冷的风。

Draco一脚踏了进去，摔上房门。

“你觉得我后悔跟你上床吗？”Draco气冲冲的问到。Harry并没有回答，而是移开目光，拿起他的苏格兰威士忌。Draco傲慢的朝他打了个响指。“我在跟你讲话！你觉得我后悔了吗？或者说，你后悔了？”

“_你后悔吗？_”Harry声音低哑的回击。他无精打采的瘫在沙发上瞪着Draco，眼睛歪在脸上，脸颊微红。

“操你，我先问的，”Draco暴躁的说，丝毫不对自己幼稚的回嘴行为感到尴尬。Harry哼了一声移开了目光，Draco走上前，在Harry鼻子下面打了个响指。“你。后悔。操我吗。Potter？”

Harry拍开了Draco的手。“如果你不知道这个问题的答案，那么你并没有我以为的那么聪明，”他咬着牙说到。“不，我不后悔。我永远不会后悔——尽管这件事让我失去了你。”

Draco感觉他的喉咙被某种锋利而坚硬的东西卡住了，他用力吞咽着，想要眨掉眼皮下的灼热感，“你——你没有_失去_我，你这混蛋。”

Harry抬头看着他，当Draco看到Harry眼角那一抹潮湿的微光时，他感觉自己的胃又下坠了几英尺。“你走了，”Harry含糊不清的咕哝着，Draco已经完全记不起他为什么离开了。

“我——我以为...”Draco嘴唇颤抖的转过身。“我不想让你认为你得对我负责。”他声音粗粝的说。“像你这种圣人；我不想让你觉得欠了我什么就_因为我们_——”

“你走了，”Harry低声说，Draco看了他一眼，他抹掉了一滴沿着脸颊滑下的眼泪。“甚至没有问过我。”

“从什么时候开始我得按照你的愿望去生活了？”Draco不带恶意的问到。

“你甚至没问过我，”Harry重复着。“直接就离开。”

“我...”Draco不知道该说什么，胸口扩散的疼痛感让他几乎不能站立。

“为什么？”Harry问，他的声音突然变得尖锐刺耳。“为什么你离开了？”

“我——我以为你也许...”Draco脸色苍白的为自己寻找一个答案。“我不想让你恨我。”Draco支支吾吾的开口了，当他看到Harry的嘴角扯出了一个阴郁的讥笑，他的胃再一次抽紧了。

“我已经很多年没恨你了，”Harry像看着一个蠢小孩一样盯着Draco。“我们之间早已没有仇恨了。等等，”Harry歪着头，“你早就知道了。你知道我不恨你，我从来没有恨过你。在你离开的时候你就知道了。”

那句从Draco十八岁起就困扰着他的话脱口而出。“我以为...我只是你用来恶作剧那些媒体的工具。”

“你是这样想的？”Harry点点头，“但是你明明知道。”当Draco沉默不语时，Harry放下了手里的杯子站起身来。“你知道你他妈不只是我用来愚弄媒体的。_你清楚地知道这一点。_”

“我知道。”Draco小声承认，他的双手在身侧颤抖。

“但你还是离开了。”

“_我是离开了_，”Draco大吼着，这明显吓了Harry一跳。“因为你_让_我离开的！”

“我他妈应该知道怎么阻止你离开？！”

“你为什么_不_阻止我？！你为什么放我离开？！”

“我以为你对那件事感到后悔了！”

“那么，_我没有！_”

“很好，我也没有！”

“这就是你对我吼我的原因？！”Draco声音嘶哑的说，用一只袖子擦了擦眼睛。

“_你_先开始的！”

Draco没有反驳，但这已经不重要了。除了Harry又一次亲吻着他这件事，其他都不重要了。他在Harry紧紧环绕着他的双臂中剧烈的颤抖，这并不仅仅是因为从房间里呼啸而过的寒风。

他们亲吻着，仿佛在跳舞一般摇晃着，不想分开，全身心的投入在这个吻中。

过了很久，他们拥抱着挤在沙发上的旧拼布毯子下，冰冷的汗水让他们发抖，所以他们抱得更紧了，无线电传出轻柔吟唱声，甜蜜的旋律在Draco大脑里回荡，他想起了一些东西。

接着，Harry抵着Draco的额头轻语到。“这首曲子是我们在圣诞舞会上跳的第一曲舞，记得吗？”

~~~~~~END~~~~~~

*¹DMLE：魔法法律执行司，Department of Magical Law Enforcement。

*²塞蒂娜?沃贝克（Celestina Warbeck）：著名的歌手，被誉为“女巫歌唱家”。她的歌曲曾在巫师无线电联播的魔法时间节目中播放。

  



End file.
